Starry Eyes (NaLu Oneshot)
by smol fry
Summary: Natsu and Lucy share a cute moment after a flashback of the day she joined Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu, Erza and Gray were on their way to their favorite coffee shop. They went there everyday so they were familiar with almost everyone there. Though there was one girl who stood out to a certain pink haired mage. The blonde who always sat in the corner with the same drink, writing in her note pad with her ear buds in. Surely enough she intrigued all 3 of the friends; none of them had tried to approach her, they couldn't find the right way to do so.

Her beauty was intimidating; the way she looked so lost in her writing sent chills down their spines. Everyday she had a different colored notepad, but one thing was still the same each day. She had a sad expression on her face. A girl like that shouldn't be sad... or so they thought.

As they approached the shop, they heard someone scream, "Everyone run, there are bandits in there!"

Natsu, Erza and Gray all gave each other the same look and ran to the shop. When they got there they saw all of the bandits lying on the ground. The blonde girl was there...she was back at her table in the corner.

"Did you do this?" Erza spoke up.

The blonde looked up from her note book with a smile and said, "It was me. They were terrorizing the customers when I got here."

"How?" Gray asked.

"I'm a wizard. I practice Celestial Magic. My name is Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you," the read head smiled, "My name is Erza and this is Gray," she pointed to her right, "and Natsu." To her left.

Natsu smiled awkwardly and held his hand out for her to shake. Lucy took it without hesitation and smiled.

"You guys in a guild?"

"Fairy Tail." Gray said proudly.

"THE Fairy Tail? I've wanted to join that guild since I was a child."

"How come you've never joined?" Erza asked.

"I've only ever heard of wizards being really strong in Fairy Tail, I would just put shame to the guild."

"I haven't seen any weak girl who can beat up 10 bandits by herself." Gray said, Erza nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's go Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the guild hall.

...

"And that's how I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy said to Wendy.

"Wow Lucy, it feels like you and I have both been here as long as the others have."

Lucy nodded in agreement and patted her on the head.

So much time has passed since the day Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Her guild mates suffered for seven years while her friends and her were on Tenroujima Island, Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, they fought dragons, they fought a dark guild called Tartaros and Igneel passed away after his reunion with Natsu.

Natsu hasn't been the same since Igneel passed. He was always sad. Lucy invited him over for a sleepover with Happy. She had a giant smile on her face. How could he refuse? Her smile made a light shine in his heart again. She made him a cup of cocoa and popped some popcorn.

"Happy, go pick a movie," Lucy said, "Natsu come here."

Natsu followed Lucy into her bedroom, "I know things haven't been easy for you, Natsu. It pains me to see you like this. You're my best friend and so much more," she grabbed his cheeks, "I'm happy you came tonight. We're going to watch a movie and fall asleep, just like we used to do."

"Lucy..." he trailed, "I'm not sad because of Igneel. I'm sad because there's something I want to tell you." He looked away, almost guilty.

"You can tell me anything, Natsu." She grabbed his hands.

"Lucy, I-" Natsu was interrupted by the abrupt power outage.

"N-Natsu." She clutched on to him.

He used his fire as a light source. Happy came flying into the room. The three ended up laying in her bed in the moonlight, talking about anything and everything as usual.

"Hey Luce, what's the most beautiful thing in the world you've ever seen?"

"Most beautiful thing in the world? The Cherry Blossom festival. That was amazing and breath taking. How about you?" She laughed.

"If you asked me that a few months ago," he replied, "I would've told you about how one time I saw the meteor shower at 2 in the morning. I stayed up all night completely infatuated by literally every second. Man, it was so enchanting."

"So what about now?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, her eyes were glistening from the street lights. "Now? Now I've got a thing for brown eyes."


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my profile for up coming stories. B)


End file.
